


Beginner's Boner【新手错误】

by yezixx



Category: ID:INVADED, イド:インヴェイデッド, 异度侵入
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/pseuds/yezixx
Summary: 胜山传心有点后悔没让他出示自己的警官证了，那双死去余烬般的眼睛，此刻沾染上血污，放佛再次被点燃。他几乎要喜欢上他了。（Aka第九话的格斗在我眼里是怎么展开和结束的）
Relationships: 单挑/鸣瓢秋人, 胜山传心／鸣瓢秋人
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Beginner's Boner【新手错误】

**Author's Note:**

> 杉田智和cv的慇懃無礼抖M，喜欢一边狂笑一边锤人的ufc冠军杀人魔？？是谁在偷窥我的醒脾！！谢谢你！！！

在地下斗技场里喷洒鲁米诺，关闭聚光灯的瞬间，鉴识科所有人都倒抽了一口冷气。他们当中有在职超过二十余载的老手，却仍然被眼前杰克森波洛克画作一般的场景惊呆了。和血迹斑驳的竞技场围墙不同，观众席被粗略地擦洗过，蓝绿色斑点绵延而上，抵达了相当于民居三层楼的高度。接下来，他们需要选择重点区域，纯化提取DNA，核实已知受害者的遇害地点，和未知被害人存在的可能性。

警员继续沿着楼梯向上搜索，和楼下的同僚相比，她的处境并没有好到哪儿去。走廊深处传来的异味让她阵阵反胃。考虑到嫌疑犯的职业是综合格斗，反复的轻微脑震荡可能早就让他失去了嗅觉。恶臭将她引到一张障子门前，警员顶着扑面而来的刺鼻气味拉开门，掩住口鼻按下肩上对讲机的呼叫键。

警方在房间里发现了整座别墅中唯一一张床，和除了单挑本人以外的另一具尸体。腐烂严重、部分蜡化，腿部和胸腔只残余骨骼组织，当场能够获得信息只有性别。屋内和整体装修相符，铺就了榻榻米，男尸被安置在床边的地板上。西式床没有肉眼可见的使用痕迹，黑光手电在床头和床架上呈现出的荧光痕迹，可能是任何一种体液。

把降解边缘的尸体完整地装进裹尸袋是一种挑战，有人为了克制呕吐的欲望退到门外，试图找一扇可以向外推开的窗户。成群的警灯透过墨绿色的落地玻璃不断频闪，几乎到了引发癫痫的地步。在这个犯罪现场，唯一能让人略感心安的就只有胜山传心，也就是连环杀手单挑本人的死讯。

第一梯队赶上了鸣瓢秋人躺在担架上被推出去的一幕，他们只瞥到了粉色头发、颈托和氧气面罩。不是所有人都和一课的刑警共事过，有些人听说过他，有些人没有。带着独家情报，单身匹马闯进嫌疑犯家中，和徒手虐杀过职业格斗家的连环杀手以命相博。没人猜得出这背后有什么意图，但他们都禁不住开始好奇鸣瓢秋人这个人究竟意味着什么。

两个小时之前，胜山传心也是同样的想法。

他还没有进入状态，就被门铃声打断。他松开手让飞鸟井落回地面，在啜泣中套上羊毛背心和卡其裤。他没摘拳套，这个时间的来访者通常没有什么要紧事，好在他也没有，所以他依然准备接待。胜山传心在本街区的良好名声可不是白来的。

他被通话器里传来的那声“你好”逗乐了，可能是那种死气沉沉的腔调触动了他，如果这个人是上门来推销有线电视的，那他的日子想必有够好过。

接下来的对话出乎他的预料，对方是警察，并且精确地点出了他引以为傲的秘密身份。

在任何领域有所突破的人都不会是傻子，胜山传心也不例外，他没想过能永远逍遥法外，可他也显然没想到不败生涯会这么快就迎来结局。在他的思维回路抵达终点前，他听到那把没灵魂似的声音补充道，“我是一个人来的。”

他只愣了两秒就解开了门禁。

胜山传心习惯性地打量对手，从走路姿势和重心判断，刑警并没有进行过系统化的格斗训练，就算他是逮捕术的高手，两人15厘米以上的身高差和至少20公斤的体重悬殊也无法用技巧弥补。他任由访客把配枪插回皮套。警用手枪的威力相当不堪，再者，警察不会在无预警的情况下直接击毙目标。

刑警礼貌地打完招呼，用那把百无聊赖，又暗流涌动的声音继续自说自话。

胜山传心转而思考如何处理眼前的状况。第一个失误，他至少该像其他正经公民那样要求对方出示警员证。这个年轻单薄的男人看上去不像是个乐子（有待考证）。他也许可以和爱哭又容易做噩梦的飞鸟井做个伴？又也许是时候上网冲浪学习尸体处理的方法了——他曾经尝试过使用智能机，但是厚重的茧子经常导致触屏失灵。他不确定失踪的警察是不是他目前能够承受的风险——

“我是来找‘单挑’单挑的。”

他几乎确信这其中有什么误会了。

就像在商店街用200元摇奖券抽出温泉度假游，惊喜的同时怀疑也随之而来，刑警对他的提问视若无睹，他这时才把焦点转移到面部。灰绿色的虹膜宛如死水，泛出对单挑而言更容易理解的那一类神色。  
杀意。这人是来真的。

当他提出挑战，这背后没有廉价的虚张声势，或者组织的阴谋，他要用单挑的方式与单挑对决，他不代表任何人，也不会提出任何交易。他只想要他的命。

更妙的是，出于某些不为人知的原因，他确信自己能赢。

如同没有败北的理由那般，单挑也没理由压抑笑容。毕竟，作为宅子的主人，他有让客人感到受欢迎的义务。

挑战者甚至了解这座宅邸的构造。和地下室的女人相比，他显然有点嚼头，但话又说回来，胜山传心可不是不懂先来后到的野人。虽然他享受聚光灯的热度，和存在于想象中的激昂欢呼。但这一次，大厅似乎是更恰当的舞台。四周廊柱的遮蔽带来虚假的隐秘感，尤其适合解决私人恩怨，即便他们是初次会面，但对此，单挑却有种毫无头绪的预感。

这似乎是种难以言明的预兆。

对于突如其来的指控，胜山传心由衷感到好奇，他搜肠刮肚，却一无所获。他不知道飞鸟井的确切年龄，但可以确定她不是14岁。况且，他收到过明确的指示——她是那种消失了也无人在意的类型。  
他开始除下外衣，就好像褪下假面和画皮，胜山传心慢慢离开，在观众席间找到最佳观赛位置落座，留下单挑独自伫立在擂台中央。

单挑在刑警的肢体动作中寻找缝隙，他极尽放松的态势和精悍肉体展示着他身为斗士的优异。那种傲慢浑然天成，来自于血与汗水而非虚荣。他惯于在对手眼中发现犹疑，乃至惶恐。这次，动物性的威吓只引发了不屑的反馈。

这位不请自来的客人第一次令他感到不悦。他无畏的原动力并非无知，他显然了解单挑的战绩，且在此基础之上对他进行了挑衅。

仇恨、厌恶、鄙夷，这些他可以接受，但蔑视？他要把那志在必得的表情从那张脸皮上撕下来。

刑警松开领带扑向他，满身破绽，甚至没用副手护住头部。即便只是戏弄似的轻巧打击，也尽数落在弱点上，令对方无力还手。

快速击倒熨平了自尊上的皱褶和恼怒，笑意与轻慢的评论接踵而来。对方已无意进行口舌纠缠，转而把精力集中在如何尽快回到战斗中去。

至于单挑，他是综合格斗的个中高手，自然知道怎么一心多用。

他耐心地等候，不是出于体育精神，只是不想太快结束今天的余兴。当刑警重整旗鼓，单挑立即主动拉近距离，把他抱摔在地，被钳住的左臂从肘关节处向不自然的方向弯曲。当他的腰腿发力时，他感觉身体逐步发热，就像在赛道起步前猛轰油门那样，单挑并没有意识到自己的笑声有多么尖锐。他的热身已经完成，胃口正在逐渐变大。他半跪在地，一边享受对方因为疼痛而放大的瞳孔，一边好整以暇地等他翻身爬起。

他没有忘记若无其事地把方才受到的挑衅扔回去。

单挑有些惊讶，或者说惊喜。刑警虽然狼狈，却并未现出半点退意。脸上的神情与其说是惊骇，不如说是措不及防，他们本就不是同量级的选手。他不认为单独行动是警方的常规手段，他敢打包票他从未被人凌虐至此。

刻意留下他的惯用手，单挑决定帮助刑警找到他的痛阙值。他给了他几秒喘息时间，然后用膝盖招呼了他的脸。

人们往往想象不到职业格斗家，比如空手道或者柔道运动员，在面对极度疼痛时能表现的多么脆弱。单挑在年轻男人的脸上补上两拳，漫无目的地想到。他们在规则繁冗的训练馆和赛场上构建的冷静和信心不堪一击，他们凶猛而充满技巧的反抗总在意识到生死攸关的那一刻土崩瓦解。他们是圈养的观赏动物，已经丧失了残忍的天性。

相比之下，刑警的躯壳的确不够强韧，但他在真实危险中锻炼出来的胆量和精神力却更甚单挑曾经的对手们一筹。

从根本上讲，他的优势在于他最初就明白这不是一场“比试”，而是“厮杀”。

单挑难以自已，命中的手感也好，喉间破碎的痛呼也好，还有那双死去余烬般的眼睛，此刻沾染上血污，放佛再次被点燃。他几乎要喜欢上他了。

单挑抬手遮挡喷洒过来的血液，他还没来得及感受余温，两声枪响震撼了他的身体。他在倒下的瞬间都没能意识到究竟发生了什么。他坐倒在地，鲜血从两侧大腿前方的射入口汩汩涌出。他忽然反应过来，这家伙把枪收回枪套时没开保险，一定从开始就打的是这个主意。交感神经兴奋引起的冷汗浸湿了额头和肩膀，他调整姿势，确认运动机能的完好程度。

子弹避开了他的腿骨和筋腱，他还可以勉强站立，余下十二发，如果刑警的目标是结束战斗，玫红色的地毯可能早就被他的脑浆浸染了。

“喏，不就是一对一吗？”

仿佛为了打消单挑的疑虑，刑警告诉他，他们还在玩他的游戏。

挑战者带来了自己的规则。他俩都在流血，他俩也都想继续，单挑思考片刻，决定他乐意接受眼下的新状况。他后悔没要求对方出示警员证了，他开始想知道他的名字。

考虑到他的肉体即是他的武器，这样可能才更为公平。

发烫的枪管凑到颈后，又迅速因为灼烧感挪开。单挑趁机前倾，下潜抱摔对他而言本应像呼吸一样自然——如果他的肱四头肌没有被九毫米的子弹撕裂的话。

他被踹倒在地，格挡砸下来的枪柄，双腿绞住想要骑到他身上的对手，刑警的体重太轻，以至于单挑不需要用手环他的脚踝。他控住枪，不紧不慢地施加压力，把氧气和神智逐渐从对手体内挤出。在昏厥之前，刑警用最后一丝气力扣动扳机，鲜血飞溅，前两发几乎零距离在单挑的耳边爆开，削掉他的部分外耳和头皮。

用腿部力量把人推出去之后，他保持随时可以移动的低身位，想要减轻腿部承受的压力。这是他的第一个持枪对手，他全身的脉搏点都在疯狂鼓动，把更多的肾上腺素泵至这具精密机器的各个角落。  
单挑捂住鼓膜震裂的左耳，这次不光警察，连他也需要缓缓劲儿，在他面前，挑战者吊着一只用不上的左臂，被口鼻中渗出的鲜血浸透的白色衬衫前襟，因为呼吸急促而剧烈起伏。

刑警想要他死，但却不准备让好戏轻易结束，他可能是目前为止离这个目标最接近的人。单挑从未在过往的“单挑”中被人揉虐至此，每次微小的重心调整都像是有切肉刀在伤口内搅动。汗水和血液刺激着角膜，口腔里的铁锈味触发了进一步的兴奋。

这才是他真正想要的，不是点到即止，不是单方面的施虐，不是惊惧、乞求和眼泪，甚至不是从生物学上彻底凌驾于另一个强大人类的快感。他想要对手的体液流进他开放的创口，他的拳套上抹上对方的晶状体，他想从能对他施加暴力的客体身上获得百倍的疼痛。他想要剥下所有文明开化的外皮和他的敌人在血泊中用牙齿撕开彼此的气管。

他想象把他的鼻骨锤进大脑，被他的枪口塞进喉咙深处。

高昂的酥麻感从腰后爬遍全身，就像正在经历一场湿梦。单挑突然意识到了护裆处的紧绷感，他勃起了。

一直以来，胜山传心都在训练时克制疼痛令他产生的生理反应。他在道场内的表现曾让同侪误以为他有某种程度的无痛症。他没有遇到过什么困难——他们中没人能伤他太重。

像现在这样。

他听到召唤，等待他再次发起进攻。

单挑说不清是伤势还是躁动令他无法正常思考，他渴望更多接触。刑警向他走来，持枪的右手低垂，像某种无声的保证。他急切迎上去，森蚺环抱食物般自下而上地盘住对方的左腿。就如同蚺科狩猎，细致而耐心地撕扯韧带和肌腱，护裆的内垫抵住膨胀的海绵体，被禁锢住的另一具肉体把泡沫塑料抵在他的阴茎上。被一阵甜蜜的眩晕裹挟，单挑本能地开始晃动腰部，追求更多摩擦。随之而起的哀鸣绵密而冗长，逐渐接近尖叫，他的嘴角晕开，硬到几乎疼痛的地步。

单挑在嘶哑的尾音里摸到了极限，于是迅速抓住枪口，他找到了节奏。这场双方心知肚明的游戏，作为底线，刑警绝不会把控制权交到他的手上。而单挑则是一名体贴的伴侣，时刻观察对方的反应以调整自己的动作。

他顺势跨坐在对手腰间，单手压制住持枪手。拳头疾风暴雨似的砸向面部，毫无章法地发泄着欲望，高昂的笑声几近呻吟。

他低头看着那张破碎的陌生面孔，本来应该属于一个“真正能打的成年人”。但他的确不赖，单挑想到，至少他还活着。也许他会留下他的尸体。

而现在，单挑只想尽量延长不可避免的死亡。

无独有偶，鸣瓢秋人现在也只有这一个念头。

单挑——胜山传心的笑声断断续续地传进他的耳朵里，像烈日下隔着玻璃听到的蝉鸣。他最初还能感觉到鼻梁断裂，现在他已经分不清面部还剩下哪部分没有骨折了。他间或咳嗽着，试图把呛进气管里的液体排出去。

和资料上的照片不同，单挑的眼睛看上去是纯黑的，扩散的瞳孔掩饰了原本虹膜的颜色，像鸣瓢曾经见过的一些瘾君子那样。他听说有人在吸食冰毒之后后背中了鹿弹，仍能毫无感觉地爬起来继续奔跑。他猜想胜山传心的耐受力也是同样的原理，施虐引起的极度亢奋暂时遮蔽了痛感，让他能在双腿中枪的情况下用出三角绞。

单挑只靠体重便压住了他，甚至没有用上腿部和腰腹的力量，鸣瓢的抵抗还不如从主人的怀中挣脱的猫狗来的有效。

他感觉被浸泡在温水中，之后他反应过来，那是他自己的血液。意识抗议着要离开身体，但下一发摆拳却总是恰到好处的把他从昏迷的边缘拽回现实世界。

单挑刻意令他保持着清醒，极高的体温隔着西裤传导过来，呼吸声像鼓风机般作响。鸣瓢感到口中一股酸臭，他快要呕出来了。

单挑突然停下动作，脸上自始至终都挂着的令人恶心的笑容逐渐扩大，鸣瓢感到一丝异样，粗壮的大腿夹住了他的胯部，开始慢慢挪动，先前诡异的刺耳笑声变得短促而低沉，在喉头囫囵作响。

哪怕是鸣瓢也很快明白过来，这个男人正在猥亵他。

喘气很快变味成呻吟，单挑毫无疑问地在享受他自己，不断地耸动下体拱磨鸣瓢的胯部。好在有护裆的隔档，鸣瓢感觉不到确切的器官，可每次碾动造成的压迫都带来更多疼痛。

单挑甚至没有把全部重量都加诸在鸣瓢身上，他令人惊异地用伤腿保持了适当的平衡。这当然不是为了展现良好的教养，而只是方便随时做出反应的预备动作。

他继续殴打他。鸣瓢的视野被献血染红，耳鸣让他失去了方向和平衡感，倒不是说他目前用得上那些东西。他试图把注意力集中在被控制住的右手上，松松垮垮地捏住枪把，想要趁单挑弓起脊背时发动偷袭。

“啪！”

砸拳变成摆拳，重重落在鸣瓢的太阳穴上，瞬间他眼前一片漆黑，握枪手被单挑的手指插进指缝中，十指相扣地把手背往小臂外侧推送，承受不住压力的腕舟骨嘎哒作响。

鸣瓢秋人再也忍受不了，他弯曲膝盖，向上顶动试图撬开单挑的压制，胡乱蹬踹，嗓子里挤出悲鸣。

他的视力仍旧没有完全恢复，全是重影和飞舞的光点，他隐约瞥见单挑的右手落在他的躯干上。鸣瓢憋气准备迎接冲击，然而什么也没有发生，除了肆无忌惮的喘息之外，他听到了细小金属零件的摩挲。

他感觉有人在拉扯他，鸣瓢低下头，全身的血液刹时间仿佛凝固了。

单挑在解他的腰带。

恐惧攫住了他的心脏，鸣瓢秋人因为失血之外的理由失去了颜色，他对案卷熟稔于心，没有一名单挑的受害者有过被性侵的痕迹。连环杀手的M.O.通常前后一致，他不懂到底是什么触发了胜山传心的异常。

考虑到这里是井中世界，这个单挑的侧写和现实可能并不完全重合。

鸣瓢试图恢复冷静，他暂且保持静止，避免激化状况。随着拉链敞开，冰凉的空气接触到大腿和鼠蹊部的皮肤，鸣瓢咬住下嘴唇，把头摆向右侧。

他的惯用手没有被废掉，单挑太专注于眼前的行为，而放松了对他的掌控。鸣瓢弯曲手指，皮质拳套不容置疑地包裹着他的腕掌关节，封住他的出路。

头部暂时不会遭到击打，鸣瓢终于有空策划下一步行动。如果对方想要摘掉护具，首先就得从鸣瓢身上站起来，那将是夺枪的最佳时机。

戴着分指拳套的手开始隔着布料揉捏鸣瓢的下体，难以控制的生理嫌恶令他冷汗直冒，他强行把酸水咽回肚里。

单挑迫不及待地扒开内裤，阴茎弹了出来，看到鸣瓢难以置信的表情，他爆发出一阵放肆的笑声。他轻轻拨动已经半硬的性器，用惯有的看似拘礼，实则屈尊纡贵的口气说道，“我们一般管这个叫‘新手错误’（beginner’s boner），别放在心上，即使是最优秀的格斗家也可能遇到这种情况。”

单挑一边说着，一边用露出手指的部分揉捻凸起的筋脉，他一时兴起地在鸣瓢的脸颊上抹了一把，用血液当润滑继续撸动。

“……住手。”

作为回答，单挑俯下身从锁骨中间向上慢条斯理地舔到下颚角，他没有停下手里的动作，用拇指戳按马眼，把渗出来的前液涂抹在阴茎头四周。

鸣瓢尝试控制逐渐碎片化的呼吸，他能感觉到胜山传心温热粗糙的手指包住他的阴囊，电流不断向下半身涌去，让他产生向前挺动的冲动。他知道有时生理反应无法自控，可能是因为睾酮素水平的瞬间激增，也可能只是摩擦充血，但羞愧仍然洪流般淹没了他。

他笔直地盯着天花板，像尸体那样扳直身体，拒绝再给出任何回馈。

抚摸变得越发草率，鸣瓢听到吞咽口水的声音，对方终于放开他的下体，在他模糊余光的边缘，单挑空闲的右手伸向后背。他绷劲全身，险些呼不出肺里的空气。

单挑稍稍提高了重心，小腿紧紧蜷进鸣瓢膝盖下方，虬结的肌肉在超薄速干衣下蛹动，消失在鸣瓢视野里的手向下一拽。他的护裆仍留在原位，但腰部到耻骨的小片苍白皮肤却暴露出来。

鸣瓢以为自己产生了幻觉——单挑目不转睛地盯着他，把训练短裤从背后褪到了大腿根部。下一秒，他的面颊被大力挤压，他被迫张嘴，粗长的食指和中指长驱直入。生存空间遭到挤占的舌头顶到了咽后壁，他止不住干呕，不断翻搅内壁的指头于是转而蹂躏他的舌尖，它们夹住软肉，开始朝口腔外侧无情地拉扯。

他拒绝逃避单挑的注视，不在乎失控的喉咙正发出多么不堪的噪音，鸣瓢睚眦迸裂地瞪回去。他感觉他的舌根马上就要撕裂了。

单挑放开他，目不转睛地吸吮着手上的唾液和血污。如果只听声音，没人能想到他正在津津有味享用的东西只是手指。单挑把包裹着两人体液的右手背到身后，第一次移开交汇的目光。他的视线朝下逡巡，然后难以忍耐地咬住下唇，臀部小幅度地起伏着。

对于胜山传心正在做什么，鸣瓢只有模糊的概念，他迫切希望疼痛快点冲散勃起，性兴奋造成的刺痛依然在他的神经末梢跳跃。但单挑显然等厌烦了，他往手掌心啐了一口，胡乱抹在背叛了鸣瓢，独自期待关注的性器上。他扶住茎身略微前倾，摸索着正确的位置和角度。

鸣瓢决定他必须行动，即便弱点被单挑捏在手中。机会转瞬即逝，单挑的注意力已然分散，也相对与他拉开了距离。他顶起右边肩膀，向一侧翻转，鸣瓢从来没有接触过巴西柔术，他凭借分析和直觉选择了用起桥的方式挣脱单挑的骑乘位。

他收紧腿部，向上顶胯，想依赖瞬时爆发力把悬空的对手推开。

察觉到他的意图，单挑沉下身体，阴茎顺势滑到臀缝中，和女性柔软丰腴的臀瓣不同，鸣瓢觉得他的命根子仿佛被两块光滑滚烫的桑拿石夹住了。小股血液因为反复挤压从伤口里喷溅出来，单挑爆发出怪笑，间或夹杂着高亢的呻吟和喘息，他反手砸下。

鸣瓢不动声色地把脱落的牙齿混着血吐到地板上，依然被覆盖的手彻底握住了枪柄。留给鸣瓢的时间或许不多，但他至少还有一次机会。单挑从胯部到脚踝每寸都与他紧密贴合，不再留给他一丝发力空间，他只能寄希望于火力了。

认清不可能靠蛮力挣脱的事实后，他选择温存体力。鸣瓢秋人想要阻止思维往特定的方向滑落——无论接下来将会如何发展，这世上也都再没任何事情能比已然发生的伤他更深。  
不管发生什么，他会杀了胜山传心，他来这里就是为了这个。

单挑向前倾，以胯部为轴来回碾磨。护具边缘承受额外的体重，压在鸣瓢裸露的小腹上，一时间分散了下体被硬茧摩擦的不适感。鸣瓢忍不住梗起脖子，他的视野被他遮蔽，突如其来的压迫感充溢了神经，高热湿粘伴随着痛感一点一点吞噬了他和他的阴茎。

胜山传心在他的正上方眯起眼，低而浅的叹息从微张的口中滑落，和濒死般的急喘一同传进鸣瓢秋人的耳朵里。他头晕目眩，胸口憋闷，感觉不到手脚。他这才意识到那是他的声音，他过呼吸了。

单挑体内的肌肉比那双为暴力而生的手更用力地挤压着他的阴茎，鸣瓢血液中的二氧化碳浓度不断降低，他预想了多种情况，没有哪种能概括他此刻的感受。自控逐渐失效，他暂时性地忘记了逃离以外的想法和谋划，本能地扭动脊椎，中邪似的撑起身体。

在慌乱中，鸣瓢重重地顶入了单挑的身体。

他听到了难以分辨声源的锐利抽气，他一片茫然，就好像有人在脑内倾倒干冰。他被彻头彻尾地吞入了，无以复加的恶心一路顶到嗓子眼。结肠内的干涩被缓和，不知道是他俩谁的血。鸣瓢抽离的举动得到半秒的纵容，单挑迅速封住他的退路，一刻不停地骑乘起来。

他的胸口被当做了支点，单挑跨在他的腰间，大腿和膝盖夹紧他的侧腹晃动腰肢，像发情的动物。

鸣瓢想把注意力集中到润滑不足带来的疼痛上，但他足有三年没和任何人进行过任何程度的亲密接触，他和他的凡躯进行着拉锯战，试图把肉身的快乐留在最外层，不再对微弱的刺激做出强烈反应。鸣瓢腰眼变得火热沉重，他头皮发麻，狠狠蜷起脚趾。

血液随着不加保留的动作持续从单挑脸侧和腿部的创口泵出，不知怎地在大量失血之后依然维持着灵活和柔韧。他俯下身凑近他，然后加快了速度。

在鸣瓢逐渐缩小的理智屏障的一角，他默默地担心单挑毫无节制的笑声会把理应守住后门的百贵船太郎引来。

单挑按揉他的胸口，他还来不及感到冒犯，脖颈就被上滑的虎口卡住。哪怕单手，单挑也有足够的力量扼断他的咽喉，但胜山传心并没有下死力，也没有刻意寻找气管。他徐徐渐进地增加力道，阻隔空气进入鸣瓢的肺部。

冷汗浸透了鸣瓢的后背，他的心脏不要命地地敲打着肋骨，如同喉间的脉搏敲打压迫它的陌生人的手。他不懂他为什么竟然还能硬着。无论是反胃、耳鸣还是四肢无力，他早就适应了缺氧的可能症状，只是没有哪样像奔袭而来的多巴胺那般令他猝不及防。

宛如搁浅，间歇冲刷海滩的浪潮成了鸣瓢最后的避难所，他的身体在快感中逃避对死的恐惧。令人羞耻的喉音逃难似的冲出牙关，他不受控地向深处送胯。他强迫自己睁大眼睛，以免错失最后的机会。  
他看到单挑的可憎面孔因为同样的理由变形，在护裆的压迫下没命般地磨蹭他的小腹，暗红色的舌头半吐出来，像在做一个扭曲的鬼脸。他察觉到鸣瓢的凝视，又从嗓子里挤出一声尖叫，加大了右手的力度。

鸣瓢快要窒息了，他咬住嘴里伤口，握枪的手指骨节泛白。他的知觉开始减退，嘴角泛出白沫，口涎横流，半清醒的头脑里只剩下一个烙印。他拼死抓住能让他保持清醒的最后一个念头。

“……杀了你。”

他甚至不知道他说出声了。

纠缠鸣瓢的甬道猛地绞紧了，单挑仰起下巴，轮匝肌不停抽搐，整个人向后弓去。他的左手下意识地朝自己的裆部摸去。

两声枪响后，单挑仰面朝天地倒在地上，他按压腹部弹孔的努力对止血没起到太大作用。

鸣瓢整理好衣物，重新站起来，单手系不上的腰带就干脆抽出来扔到了旁边。他清清嗓，用手背轻触备受折磨的喉咙，然后再一次被枪管烫到。

在他面前，单挑衣冠不整地躺在自己的血泊中，表情痛苦，嘴角上扬，视线依旧像蜘蛛网般黏在鸣瓢的一举一动上，他的呼吸浅而轻快，他快要死了。

胃部中枪的人在死于休克之前可以撑几个小时。

“别躺着了，还没完呢，继续来啊！”

鸣瓢嘶哑着嗓子，用他的肺部能承受的最大音量吼道。

仿佛听到了爱人的呼唤，胜山传心舒展眉头，笑意漾开。中了五枪的身体晃晃悠悠地动了起来，他提好裤子，张开双手，架势仍然标准，抱摔却毫不成型。他的双腿轻微震颤，中了鸣瓢的膝击之后，又被接上一记头槌，牙齿混着鲜血划出弧线。

鸣瓢因为惯性而失去平衡，扑在重新倒地的单挑胸前，他再一次使出头槌，两人的血液和细小的骨片混到一处。他坐起身用枪柄反复殴打那张脸，急于抹去单挑满脸的餍足模样。单挑的嘴里冒出血沫，充满性意味的呻吟因为失去了门牙而听上去有些滑稽，就像风箱，鼓动着鸣瓢的怒火。刑警咒骂着，枪柄持续不断地落下，血液飞溅到他的眼睛里、嘴里，他不停下。

胜山传心的右眼在重击之下脱离了眼眶，垂坠在视神经上，他张大嘴，身体开始痉挛。鸣瓢放声嘶吼，像是与单挑终于抵达的高潮竞赛那般。

耳边的噪音终于戛然而止，他们的惩罚结束了。

“什么狗屁连环杀人魔单挑，弱爆了。”

确认脉搏消失后，鸣瓢秋人逐渐静下来，他听到百贵叫他的名字，感到异常疲惫，他懒得解释，他同情负责给胜山传心进行解剖的法医。

他取下护裆，剪破传说中的连环杀手“单挑”的紧身训练衣。面对依然处于勃起状态的阴茎和粘在阴毛上的精液，以及残破的脸上依稀可见的微笑时，验尸官禁不住希望自己接的是另一个案子。

**Author's Note:**

> 手机发文真的很难，很难TAT（划掉）
> 
> 电脑编辑真的很爽！


End file.
